There is a great need for protective gloves which are both abrasion resistant and heat resistant. There is a further need that the gloves have good flexibility and gripping ability. These features can usually be found with knitted gloves. However, heat resistant and abrasion resistant yarns such as those comprising an aramid are difficult to process because they fray during manufacturing or are too slippery to process. Therefore, the protective gloves are usually prepared with an outer film cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,363 to Sutton discloses protective garments which are produced from strand materials comprising KEVLAR strands combined with metallic strands which are extrusion coated with a flexible urethane. The wire strands prevent fraying and help provide cut resistance but the metal strands conduct heat. The garments include gloves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,582 to Andrews et al discloses a hand covering having back hand and palm portions for protecting the user's hand from being cut or burned when in contact with hot objects. The hand covering contains an inner liner of KEVLAR yarn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,611 to Tschirch et al discloses a heat resistant protective hand covering having a shell of a temperature resistant aromatic polyamide fiber.
The prior art is silent with respect to protective gloves of KEVLAR yarn twisted with another high temperature resistant yarn to form a knitted glove.
The term high strength as used herein refers to having a modulus of at least 600 gpd.